


A Change of Plans

by chachanloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachanloey/pseuds/chachanloey
Summary: Chanyeol wasn't ready to see Jongin in full lace after getting home from grocery shopping. He neither was ready for everything Jongin had prepared for him that night.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first fic published, so I hope you'll enjoy it. I would like to thank miss @yonicenini for helping me (A LOT) with this <3
> 
> ps. It's lowkey funny how me, a top chanyeol/bottom jongin enthusiast, wrote bottom chanyeol/top jongin for my first fic.

It’s been quite unexpected. 

When he came back home after grocery shopping with his hands full of bags, a quite surprising sight met his eyes. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jongin. He was looking at him sensually from the door of their bedroom, dressed in all lace. 

He also didn’t expect to end up lying on their bed, splayed in scarlet sheets with his legs spread and his hands tied above his head. Jongin was using one of his elbow-long lace gloves to keep his arms tied, although Chanyeol didn’t seem to care about that anymore, as he was too focused on Jongin’s plump lips around his cock. Three of his gloveless hand’s fingers were deep inside Chanyeol, making him have trouble at breathing and at keep looking at Jongin’s cocky face. 

The room had a sensuous and private atmosphere, with a dim light that was just bright enough for them to see each other and to hide the view of Jongin’s teddy collection. But the noises weren’t sensuous at all. The noises were wet and dirty, with Jongin chocking every time he took Chanyeol all the way down, filling Chanyeol’s ears and playing with his sanity. Hearing Chanyeol groan in pleasure caused Jongin to let go of his cock with a loud and sinful pop. 

“What’s the problem, hyung?” Jongin said, kissing the side of his length with a smile while caressing Chanyeol’s thigh with the hand that still had the glove on, making him gasp because of the touch of the lace. “Usually you have a lot more endurance and... _stamina_ , when you are the one on top.” 

Before Chanyeol could answer, Jongin took him all the way again, lips touching the cock ring he put on Chanyeol earlier, and crooked the three finger he had inside him. Chanyeol moaned loudly because of how good it felt to have Jongin’s tight throat around the head of his cock and the three fingers touching his sweet spot. 

“F-Fuck, Jong- Agh," Chanyeol tried to say, but he only managed to let out a low cry that made Jongin look at him with as much of a smirking face that he could make with the thick length on his mouth. 

When Chanyeol tried to grab his hair to make that smug face disappear, he felt the restriction of his hands tied together and groaned in frustration. It made Jongin’s mouth let go of him and look at him with a grin on his face. “You are no fun, hyung.” 

Chanyeol hissed when he felt Jongin’s laced hand fist his length, which caused Jongin’s grin to grow. “You should look at you...” 

Chanyeol looked wrecked, watching Jongin with half-closed eyes and breathing roughly through half-parted lips, and they weren’t even half done. Jongin went down, licking over his abs slowly, and when he lifted his head, he was looking at Chanyeol with hungry eyes, tongue licking his lips. “You are so handsome, hyung...” 

Then both his hands stopped doing what they were doing to start caressing Chanyeol’s muscled torso, climbing above him. “So perfect...” 

He stopped to suck on his right nipple, making Chanyeol arch his back, giving it a little kiss and continuing his way up until he was face to face with him, so close that they could feel each other’s breathes on their skin. “So ready for me.” 

Jongin dipped down, catching Chanyeol’s mouth in an aggressive kiss, both of them fighting for dominance, but then he felt a clothed hand grip his hair and yank him, cutting the kiss. They were breathing heavily, looking at each other like they were about to devour the other, a thread of saliva connecting their lips. Chanyeol then looked at Jongin; at his muscled body (those gym sessions they do together were paying off), his burgundy coloured lingerie consisting of his elbow-long lace glove, lace stockings that ended middle-thigh and lace panties that were trapping his hard member, showing that he was also affected by all this. However, what was making Chanyeol go mad was how Jongin was _looking_ at him. 

The relationship between them had always had the same dynamic: Jongin had always been loud and clear about his preferences, what he wanted to do and what he didn’t, and what things they should try next. Chanyeol was always eager to please him. But he wasn’t expecting this. When they had sex, Jongin has always adopted the role of the submissive one, leaving the dominant role to Chanyeol. So, this drastic change was really new for him, and the way Jongin was looking at him like he was about to eat him, how Jongin wanted to be looked at usually, was making him crazy. 

Suddenly, two gloved fingers entered his mouth and played with his tongue. “You have such a beautiful mouth, hyung. And the fact that you don’t have a gag reflex...” 

His fingers thrusted deep into his mouth, collecting spit and smearing it all over his lips. Then they pressed down on Chanyeol’s tongue, his mouth wide open, perfect for Jongin to spit right on it. Chanyeol swallowed it and opened his mouth again for Jongin. 

“A mouth made to be fucked.” he added and rose, hands going to the hem of his panties and lowering them. 

Freeing his cock and thrusting it deep down his boyfriend’s mouth, Jongin watched Chanyeol grunt in displeasure as his throat got abused by Jongin’s length. He started to fuck his mouth roughly, throwing his head back and moaning loudly, giving Chanyeol such an erotic and breath-taking view. Tears started rolling down his face because of the effort, and Jongin caressed his cheek. 

“Am I being too much?” He asked with a fake pout and fake concern, thrusting harder into Chanyeol’s mouth, which made Chanyeol look at him angrily through his teary eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, hyung.” 

Jongin chuckled breathily, still enjoying Chanyeol’s mouth while looking at him with lust. “I’m not being as rough as you are. Also, you are bigger and I don’t have your lack of gag reflex, and I still take it like a champ.” 

After fucking into Chanyeol’s mouth for a while, Jongin got up, leaving Chanyeol with a red face, spit drooling from the corners of his mouth and chest heaving. He took off his lace panties sensually, a show for Chanyeol to watch. 

“Like what you are seeing?” He asked with a grin and then kneeled down, opening his legs right over Chanyeol’s face. “Now, let’s make you do something you are more used to.” 

Keen on revenge, Chanyeol wasted no time into diving in, eating Jongin out eagerly. What he didn’t expect, however, was the feeling of something metallic when his tongue licked over Jongin’s rim, and when he looked up at him and noticed his smirking face, he understood. 

_A plug._

And that was the perfect chance for Chanyeol to _really_ get back at that demon. 

Before Jongin could notice, Chanyeol took the base of the small metallic plug between his teeth, pulling at it and taking it out. Jongin jerked and moaned loudly, opening his eyes wide because of the unexpected situation. He looked down on him, seeing Chanyeol with the plug in his smirking mouth. Upon noticing that, Jongin’s gaze got vicious. He grabbed Chanyeol’s hair with his gloved hand and lowered himself, starting to fuck himself on the plug Chanyeol was holding with his mouth. 

After sinking down a couple of times Jongin stopped and got off Chanyeol’s face. Left alone with the plug inside his mouth, Chanyeol spat it out right next to him so he could breathe easier. It seemed like Jongin was really trying to kill him, though, because right then he felt Jongin’s bare hand grabbing his member while his gloved one started to caress Chanyeols pecs. 

“So, you really want to play, huh?” He asked, looking directly in Chanyeol’s eyes, and started to rub the head of Chanyeol’s cock against his hole. 

“This is what you want, hyung?” He teased him, pushing only the head of Chanyeol’s cock into him. 

“FUCK!” They both yelled, Jongin clenching around Chanyeol with a teasing gaze while brushing his fingertips over his sensitive skin. 

“Jongin, I swear... If you don’t stop with the teasing...” Chanyeol moaned, groaning in frustration when Jongin stopped yet again and lifted himself up. 

“You really are no fun...” He mumbled with a fake pout, and Chanyeol really wanted to get his hands on him to make that false-yet-teasing pout disappear from his sight. “But you should remember, hyung! We are not here for this...” 

Thrusting two of his unclothed fingers inside Chanyeol again, Jongin scissored to stretch him until he deemed him loose enough. Sharing a short but aggressive kiss with Chanyeol, Jongin caressed his arms. His biceps looked even bigger than they usually did since he was tied up, and Chanyeol flexed a bit so Jongin enjoyed the exploration a bit more. 

Chanyeol chuckled as Jongin nuzzled his armpit. “You have such weird kinks.” 

“You are not allowed to talk about weird kinks, hyung,” Jongin replied with a smirk, biting Chanyeol’s bicep hard enough to leave a mark, only to lick over it and look at it with a proud face. His hands roamed higher to his forearms, taking his time to caress Chanyeol’s tattoo. 

“I expect you to know when to use this,” Jongin whispered into his ear as he felt Jongin place something into his tied hands. 

Chanyeol understood what Jongin just gave him and opened his eyes wide, grinning at Jongin who dipped down to kiss him again. Jongin grabbed the discarded plug, raised it to put it inside him again, and then he placed himself right between Chanyeol’s legs. 

Chanyeol felt it intensely; the way Jongin’s hands grabbed him by the waist and how his cock was sliding between his ass cheeks, teasing him with a mocking smile on his face. He really couldn’t wait to get free to get rid of that smile, he would fuck Jongin’s mouth until he got rid of that gag reflex he whined so much about. 

“Here I am, trying to make this sexy but your negative ass is making that difficult...” He said with a teasing expression, and then Chanyeol pouted and kicked him playfully at his side, earning a chuckle from Jongin. 

“Don’t worry, hyung.” Jongin said suddenly with a serious look, making Chanyeol stop breathing for a second because of the intensity of his gaze. “I would _never_ want another ass that is not yours.” 

After feeling Jongin’s tip tease his rim, his boyfriend entered him. All the way in. Not fast, not slow, but at the perfect speed without hurting him. Both of them groaned while locking eyes, Jongin’s hands grabbing his hips with a strong grip, leaving Chanyeol breathless. 

When Jongin felt that Chanyeol was ready, he started pounding him deep and steady, earning moans from both of them. Jongin’s hands roamed around Chanyeol’s torso, scratching his abs, his pecs, pinching his nipples, listening to gasps and whines that Chanyeol was trying to hide. It motivated Jongin to keep going, grabbing Chanyeol’s dick and starting to stroke him slowly. His boyfriend moaned loudly and arched his back, thirsting for Jongin’s touch and for his release after getting toyed with for a long time. 

“Fuck, hyung... You are so fucking beautiful... I can’t believe I have you all for myself... _Only_ for me,” Jongin praised him, making his need to cum bigger, but the cock ring was making it impossible for him. 

Suddenly he started to feel a knot on his gut, clenching harder around Jongin’s cock. It made him groan through closed lips, feeling like he was close to cumming even when he couldn’t. However, Jongin suddenly stopped jerking him, releasing his cock from his hand and getting out of Chanyeol, who gasped exasperatedly in return. 

“We can’t end the fun so quickly... We just began, after all,” Jongin murmured with a smirk after noticing Chanyeol’s angry expression, releasing his cock from the ring that was constricting it. He then flipped him around, wanting Chanyeol to rest on his knees and elbows instead. 

In this position, Chanyeol felt more vulnerable, all ready for Jongin’s ministrations. But before he could feel ashamed because of this unusual situation, Jongin grabbed his waist tightly and entered him again roughly. He picked up a quick and hard pace that made them both express their pleasure loudly. A particular loud curse coming from Jongin made Chanyeol remember the important _thing_ he was holding in his hand, the object he had given him before. So, he pressed one of the buttons. The last one, to be exact, which caused the butt plug inside Jongin to start vibrating at its highest speed. Caught off guard, Jongin screamed and cursed at the feeling, speeding up his thrusts more and more. Chanyeol lost all strength in his arms as Jongin kept fucking him, and fell face first into the bed. 

Jongin’s hands roamed around his back, scratching him from time to time and leaving marks all over like he did on his torso. “Fuck hyung... You are breath-taking... You have such an incredible back... I could watch it for hours.” 

Suddenly, Chanyeol felt a mouth give wet kisses at each of his back muscles, going up his neck and biting it, leaving another mark before sucking on it to leave hickeys all around. He felt his boyfriend’s hand grab his hair and make him rise, tied hands resting on the bed to make sure he didn’t fall. 

“You are making me go fucking crazy,” Jongin whispered into his ear roughly. 

Chanyeol whimpered in reply, before he was thrown face first again against the bed. Jongin thrusted one last time, harder and deeper than any of the other thrusts and stilled. Chanyeol gasped breathlessly, feeling how he was being filled by Jongin’s cum. 

He didn’t get a chance to catch his breath as he was moved again, facing the ceiling with teary eyes, hearing how Jongin whined from the oversensitivity and pulled out the plug, throwing it to the floor. It was still vibrating on its highest setting. 

Honestly, he thought it was over, but got proven wrong when he felt three fingers entering his now filled hole and jerked. Jongin’s mouth took his cock all the way in, chocking on it promptly. Chanyeol was arching his back, closing his eyes after seeing Jongin tear up. He got surprised when he felt three cum covered fingers push at his mouth. 

Understanding, he opened his mouth and bit down, sticking out his tongue afterwards to twirl it around the fingers. Cleaning them while tasting Jongin’s cum, Chanyeol knew he was reaching his limit. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore and released into Jongin’s mouth. 

When he was done, Chanyeol collapsed on the bed bonelessly. Jongin detached himself from his boyfriend and tasted his treat, opening his mouth with his tongue out to show Chanyeol he swallowed it all. Chanyeol chuckled tiredly at the sight. 

Suddenly feeling as exhausted as Chanyeol looked like, Jongin slumped over the other, who grunted a little bit but didn’t have any strength left in him to fight him. Chanyeol turned off the still vibrating plug and let go of the controller, stretching his hands as much as the glove tying them allowed him. Looking down, he noticed Jongin having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

“Nini, we should take shower, we are disgusting right now,” he told Jongin firmly, sighing when Jongin whined weakly. 

“Not now, hyung... I’m tired...” 

Chanyeol hummed in response, admittedly wanting to just cuddle his beautiful boyfriend. But when he felt the soreness of his arms, he decided to nudge the other. “At least untie me.” 

Jongin looked up at him with puppy eyes. “I’m not sure about it... You’ll definitely get revenge on me...” 

Chanyeol hummed, playing along. “I guess you don’t want cuddles then...” 

After hearing Chanyeol’s threat, Jongin got up quickly to untie the other’s arms before falling over him once again. Taking his rightful place as the little spoon and closing his eyes, Jongin sighed happily when his boyfriend’s strong arms embraced him. 

"To be honest, I prefer it the other way" Jongin said while yawming. 

Chanyeol chuckled. "Me too, but it was amazing, Nini". He tightened his arms around Jongin. "We can do it again sometime if you want." 

Jongin sighed happily. Before falling asleep, the last thing he felt was Chanyeol leaving a butterfly kiss on the back of his head. Resting his head against Jongin’s, Chanyeol soon followed Jongin into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this. A friend recommended me to start writing to de-stress myself a little, and i genuinely had fun doing so! I even already created the whole imaginery of this Chanyeol and Jongin, so you could expect to hear more from them, after all, Chanyeol has to get his revenge skhjsaj.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for taking your time reading this <3
> 
> twt @chachanloey


End file.
